1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to dynamic power management of a wireless network powered by Power over Ethernet (PoE).
2. Background
In some indoor communications systems, it is common for multiple connection points to be powered by a common power source with limited power delivery capabilities due to power source limitations and/or limitations of the wiring delivering the power, e.g., a common DC power source with a DC power bus with limited power delivery capabilities. An Ethernet+Power over Ethernet (PoE) bus is an example of a network communications bus which also serves as a common power supply bus. As some wireless connection points, e.g., base stations, have become relatively inexpensive, it may be desirable to populate a room with a large number of limited range inexpensive connection points to provide a more complete coverage area, increase potential traffic, and/or reduce interference. For example, it may be desirable to connect multiple wireless connection points to an existing Ethernet+PoE bus. Such an approach is particularly attractive for retrofitting conference rooms, halls, etc. which may have an Ethernet+PoE bus already prewired. Unfortunately, a large number of connection points operating at the same time drawing power from the common bus may overload the bus. In some potential system deployments, there may be more connection points in a system than wireless terminals, e.g., mobile nodes, in a particular room at a given point in time. In a communications system wherein the connection points are powered by a common power source via a common power bus with limited power delivery capabilities, there is an upper boundary on the number of connection points which can be operated concurrently due to power constraints on the common power source and/or common power bus.
In view of the above, it should be appreciated that there is a need for new and improved methods of controlling power allocation to connection points, which are powered from a common power source and/or share a common power bus and/or for controlling when one or more power consuming functions are performed by connection points coupled to a common power bus.